Still I Fly: Love & War
by Saber The F4U Corsair
Summary: Saber Sparkplugs is many things. A former war-plane, a racer, a firefighter, and now a soon-to-be husband to the love of his life. When old memories of the past resurface, and the government group that made who he was returns, can Saber protect everyone that he loves? (Saber(OC)/Elena(OC), and Dusty/Ishani) Collaborated with RushandStreak. Story Covers by RushandStreak
1. Wedding of Destinies

Still I Fly: Love & War

Summary: Saber Sparkplugs is many things. A former war-plane, a racer, a firefighter, and now a soon-to-be husband to the love of his life. When old memories of the past resurface, and the government group that made who he was returns, can Saber protect everyone that he loves?

Author's Note: Hey, everyone! This is it! The final chapter in Saber's saga. This story will be collaborated between me, and RushandStreak. The cover art for the story, and the previous two stories were made by her. She did a fantastic job helping me on this. Thank you so much, Rush! Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: Wedding of Destinies

Location: Propwash Junction, Minnesota, Time: April 14th, 2015 12:00 P.M.

_Saber's POV_

This was it. This was the day I got married to the love of my life. Planes, and cars were hustling and bustling to get everything ready for my wedding. Everything had to be perfect, or at least Elena thought so. As they say, 'happy wife, happy life.' There were a lot of female planes who were jealous of my soon-to-be wife and had to be held back by guards.

After all, I was famous by now. Dusty was my best man, and Ishani was the maid of honor. Chug, and Sparky were the ring bearers. Dottie was the flower girl. Skipper was the officiate for the wedding. The colors of my wedding were a reddish orange color much like the color of fire. We were parked at the head of the guests waiting on Elena. Just then three cars came up front with a piano, a microphone and some guitars.

I sighed, "Finally, The Jonas Brothers made it."

The three brothers got into position, and started play "Fly With Me." Chug, and Sparky came down the aisle first with the rings. Then Ishani came down the aisle next followed by Dottie. She took the job way too seriously. She had this look on her face, that made her look so ridiculously funny, but she was enjoying it.

Dipper taxied out next to her mom, and my soon-to-be wife. She absolutely looked stunning. I looked to the crowd of guards holding the perimeter move forward a little bit and push the force of my fans trying to get over to the wedding back again. I let out a thankful breath. Finally, Elena and Dipper had reached the end of the aisle. Elena parked in front of me, and Dipper pulled up behind her. Me and Elena turned to Skipper, and he started the ceremony.

The ceremony went great up until the point when Skipper got to this part: "If anyone feels that these two should not be united in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

A lot of female voices behind the police line shouted, and started fighting with one another.

I turned to Skipper, "Just keep going with the ceremony."

Skipper continued with the ceremony, and we got to the final part.

Skipper to turned to Elena, "Do you, Elena Eclipse, take Saber, as your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness, and in health. 'Till scrap, you depart?"

"I do."

Skipper turned to me, "Do you, Saber Sparkplugs, take Elena, as your lawfully wedded wife. In sickness, and in health. 'Till scrap, you depart?"

"I do."

Skipper smiled, "Well I guess, there's nothing left to say except, you may kiss the bride."

Me, and Elena smiled, and we kissed.

The guests in the aisles cheered, and all the female planes behind the police line cried. As we taxied down the aisle, The Jonas Brothers started playing Burnin' Up.

Elena looked at me, "You got good taste in music, sweetie."

I smiled, "Anything for you, my little super-scooper."

With that said, the wedding reception began.


	2. The Past Returns

Still I Fly: Love & War

Summary: Saber Sparkplugs is many things. A former war-plane, a racer, a firefighter, and now a soon-to-be husband to the love of his life. When old memories of the past resurface, and the government group that made who he was returns, can Saber protect everyone that he loves?

Author's Note: Rush and Blair belong to RushandStreak. I do not own them.

Chapter 2: The Past Returns

Location: Propwash Junction, Minnesota, Time: April 14th, 2015 1:00 PM

_3rd person POV_

Saber was parked next to Elena, when a slow song came on.

He looked over at her, "Hey, do you want to dance?"

She smiled and taxied towards the center of the room with him following behind.

When the song ended, Elena and Saber taxiied back to the edges of the room, with the other guests. That was when I felt a tap on my wing.

Looking over, Saber saw Skipper. There was a spark in his eyes that told me he was excited, almost the most excited he'd ever shown. Waggling a wing at me to follow, he excused himself from the room to follow.

"Uh, Skip? Where are we going?"

Skipper gave a smile. "Oh, nowhere. It's just… you forgot a guest outside."

"I did? Who is it?"

"You'll remember him when you'll see him," Skipper said, not giving anymore information.

"Okay, Skip. You're really creepin' me out here."

Skipper shook his nose, chuckling a bit, "Saber, don't worry. You'll like who you'll meet."

By then they'd arrived outside, where an F4U Corsair sat, looking not very pleased to be there at all.

"Rush? Is that you?"

The plane turned to Saber, eyes lighting up with both shock and recognition. "S-Saber?"

Saber sped forward and hugged him. "Hey, I thought you were dead. Where have you been all these years?"

Rush grimaced at being hugged, but didn't try to pull out of it. "I could say the same for you, you know?"

"Well, uh. How do I explain this one, Skip?"

"I don't think I can help you with that," Skipper said, shrugging.

"With what?" Rush asked, notifying that Saber didn't look nearly as old as Skipper.

"Well, Rush, I'll explain from the beginning. When we were at the Glendalcanal, and we were shot down, I was somehow brought to the future."

At hearing the name 'Glendalcanal', Rush visibly flinched. "Right… you were transported from 1943 into the future… I'll believe that when tractors fly."

Skipper looked at Rush with all seriousness, "It's true."

Rush still looked skeptical, but didn't question his mentor, staying silent.

Saber sighed, "Look at Skipper, and then look at me. Do you not see how old he is compared to me?"

Even if Skipper knew it was true, he narrowed his eyes slightly. Rush chuckled at this.

"I know that," Rush responded indignantly, "I'm not blind."

Saber sighed, "I'm going to go back inside, and talk to Elena. Maybe she'll let me go train."

Rush looked at Saber, still disbelieving even that he was there. "May I come with? I mean, it sounds petty, but…" He just didn't want to lose Saber again… or Skipper, for that matter.

Saber smirked, "If you can keep up, old-timer."

Now that was the Saber Rush remembered. "Oh, so you think because I'm old I can't fly. Well you're wrong!"

"Okay, let me go talk to my wife quick."

Rush gave a nod, eyebrows raised slightly at the mention of Saber having a wife. Skipper hadn't told him much, and now he was curious. "Wait… _WIFE?!_"

Saber smiled, "Yep." He taxied into the room to ask Elena if he could go training. He returned a few seconds later.

"Come on, let's go." He quickly taxied towards the runway, Rush following behind.

Saber radioed to the control tower, "Propwash Tower, This is Sparkplugs 53 requesting permission for take off, over."

"Sparkplugs 53, this is Propwash Tower, all clear. Runway is ready for take off. Over."

"Copy that, out."

Saber fired up his engine, and throttled up. His engine roared loudly and he started down the runway.

Listening to Saber's conversation, Rush checked in as well. "Propwash Tower, this is Lindberg 36. Requesting permission for take off. Over."

The tower responded, giving him permission, and he, too, tore down the runway at a tremendous pace.

Saber looked shocked, "I guess you can keep up, but try this on for size, old-timer!"

Saber dive-bombed towards the silos, and worked on his radial-G. As he finished the course, he shouted, "Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Rush rolled his eyes. Knowing he couldn't do the same, as he was still relearning to fly, thanks to having his port wing brand new -which had been torn off during Glendalcanal and not replaced until a few weeks ago. "Great run. You sounded so surprised back there! Now as for _that, _I'll admit that I can't do… yet."

"Oh, well. Skipper can help! He trained me and Dusty how to race for the Wings Around the Globe Rally. I'm still doing races like that and it's so much fun!" Saber pulled into a loop and maxed his torque out. Finally, he pulled out of the loop. "Thrill ride!"

Rush looked at him, chuckling, "You know, you're beginning to sound like Blair. Remember him?" Blair had loved air tricks and things, and more than once those tricks got him into trouble.

"Yeah, he was pretty good, but I bet if he was still around, he would be jealous of me. Everything before Glendalcanal was great."

Rush sighed, "Yeah… I'm sure he would be… Sometimes you wish you could go back to those days… or at least I do."

"Yeah," Saber's fuel light started flashing, "I need to take on fuel. Let's head back."

Rush looked at his fuel gauge as well and found that he was still about a quarter full. "I'm good for another hour or so, but I should top off too." He pulled next to Saber, not really sure where the runway was here, as Propwash was very new to him.

"Here, follow me." Saber turned around and led Rush back to Propwash.

"You land first. You need fuel and I don't," Rush said, making it sound more like an order than suggestion.

Saber chuckled, "You should see how long I can go without fuel."

Rush gave him a look, "I don't care. It's still dangerous to run on fumes, even if you can for quite some time."

"Okay. Okay, jeez. Cool your turbine, will ya?" Saber landed at the runway and taxied over to Chug and Dottie's Fill N' Fly.

Rush landed shortly behind him and smiled. "Quite the flier you've become! Skipper taught you well."

"Yep, he sure did. Hey, you should see this. You know how I told you I never knew my mother?"

"Yeah?"

"I lied. I knew her, but barely. I actually have a photo of me and her. I got it from a family friend." Saber pulled the photo out of his storage compartment and showed it to Rush.

Rush peered down at the photo, curious. "So this… this is her? And you? But… what happened?"

"I actually don't remember that much. I only remember shouting, metal hitting metal, and a gunshot. That's it."

Rush looked at Saber, pondering this. "Something happened, that's all you know. She could be alive, then, right?"

"No, I know she's not alive. Harvey told me that. I do remember being in some sort of metal box, but that's about it."

"Metal box?" Rush asked, the more he heard the more he pondered, the more he pondered, the deeper his confusion became.

"Yeah, I remember seeing a logo of some sort, but I can't remember it. Maybe if I try to draw it?"

"Maybe… you can try, but I can't see you getting very far from that," Rush admitted, "Do you remember where you originally lived? Maybe we can ask around there to help find out what happened?"

"Let me think," Saber paused before continuing, "There was a dome. It shined like it was made of gold. I think it's a government building."

"Might be. Somehow it doesn't surprise me," Rush muttered. "If only there was some sort of… marker or clue to get us further. It just… I'm no detective, but I can't seem to put any possible answer together. One thing's for sure: you were plane-napped."

Saber went completely silent, and still. "What makes you think that?"

"Again, I could be wrong, but evidence points to you being plane-napped. All you remember is being shoved into a metal box, hearing commotion, and being brought to some sort of building. None of that is normal. And if it were the government, they wouldn't have wanted witnesses, as they were going against their own laws. They would have killed your mother and ran off with you. Now why they did it, I can't say…"

"Well, I do know wherever I was taken definitely wasn't the building with the gold dome. I think it was a location of where I lived."

"So you lived in the domed building?" Rush asked, trying to grasp at the pieces of the puzzle.

"No. I think the domed building is in the town where I once lived. I'm remember something else. I lived in a city in…. Iowa! That's where I'm from! Iowa!"

Rush smiled, "That's a clue! So we need to go to Iowa, don't we, to figure out all that happened that night and the nights after."

"Yeah, but which town? There's too many to search. It would take months to figure it out!"

"If it's the town with the dome it shouldn't be that hard," Rush stated, "If we do a fly-over, at least."

"Okay, I have a general idea on where to start first. Central Iowa."

It was then that Rush remembered that Saber was married and that it would be far more complicated that way then alone. "Alright, so we have a general idea. The only thing is that you've got to remember, you've got a wife… how are we supposed to search without worrying her sick?" Rush didn't fully understand the concept of being married, as he himself was single, and couldn't even imagine putting his rims in Saber's tires.

"I got this." Saber taxied over to Elena and spoke to her. "Hey, Rush? I got the okay. Let's go!"

Rush gave him a look, "That fast? And as for time limits…?"

"She said I've got a week. If I need more time, I need to call her."

Rush shook his nose. This was far easier than his fantasy had brought up. "Okay. I guess we should hurry. I'm sure we'll be back in a few days, if we're lucky."

"Yeah. I wish I could bring Dusty with us, but he's got to keep the town safe. He's the second firefighter here, you know?"

"No, I didn't know. Either way, we should get going. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish," he was about to start off onto the runway when he stopped and turned, "And Skipper knows as well?"

"I told him, but he didn't take it too well. Let's just go." Saber headed towards the runway and took off.

With one backwards glance, not so sure they should leave when Skipper wasn't on their side, he took off after Saber. Once in the air, he turned south, headed towards Iowa.

Location: Somewhere over Iowa, Time: April 15, 2015, 8:00 A.M.

_3rd person POV_

Saber, and Rush were flying over a river next to a large city. Something golden gleamed in Saber's vision.

"Huh? Rush, check this out!"

Rush was struggling to keep his eyes open, as they'd been flying through the night. "Huh, what? Where?"

"There's a dome over there. And it's gold! This is it! There's an airport about 5 miles southwest of here. Think you can make it?"

Rush was slightly invigorated by the news. "Who said I couldn't? I certainly can. Just as long as we can catch a few winks once we're down there, I'll be fine."

"Sure, we can start searching tomorrow."

"No, we can start later this afternoon. After a few hours I'll be good."

"Okay." Saber banked to the right towards the airport. After he and Rush landed, they found a cheap hotel to stay at. In a few minutes after checking in, both Corsairs were fast asleep.


	3. Putting The Pieces Together

Still I Fly: Love & War

Summary: Saber Sparkplugs is many things. A former war-plane, a racer, a firefighter, and now a soon-to-be husband to the love of his life. When old memories of the past resurface, and the government group that made who he was returns, can Saber protect everyone that he loves?

Author's Note: Rush belongs to RushandStreak. I do not own him.

Chapter 3: Putting The Pieces Together

Location: Des Moines, IA, Time: April 15, 2015, 12:00 P.M.

_3rd Person POV_

Saber and Rush woke up at about 11:30 and were ready to go.

Saber was excited, "Come on, let's go!"

"Hold your horsepower," Rush muttered, "I'm coming!" He wasn't as excited, but he was curious. Perhaps curiosity was the only thing pushing him to even go on this wild goose chase to find out what had happened to Saber.

Saber was waiting for Rush in the main lobby and was starting to get impatient, as Rush was taking his time.

The older Corsair snorted, "You know, I'm not as young as you probably remember me. I'm not going to be as spry as I used to, as proven yesterday."

"Yeah, I know." Saber sighed, "I just want to know what happened. Plus, I want to know if my father is still flying."

Rush chuckled, his knowledge of this was beyond that of Saber's. "I'm going to guess he is. I mean, you've got to have some family still alive, right?"

"I don't know. I vaguely remember whenever I asked about my father she kept telling me that he was never coming back. So I'm pretty sure he's dead."

Rush frowned, "There's always hope, right? Well, if you want to beat the air traffic, let's get going before the going gets rough."

"Yeah, let's go." Saber fired up his engine, and he and Rush took off towards the building with the golden dome.

Location: Capitol Building, Des Moines, Iowa, Time: April 15, 2015, 1:00 P.M.

_3rd Person POV_

Saber sighed, "Well, we finally made it. I'm just surprised that no one here has recognized me yet. For Vought's sake, I'm a famous air racer."

"Maybe it's better they didn't?" Rush suggested, "But then again, maybe if they did you could find information more easily."

"Yeah. It's probably because of my new paint-job. Let's head into the capitol maybe we'll find something there."

With a nod, Rush turned in that direction. "Let's hope we find something."

Saber, and Rush headed into the capitol in order to find some clues.

Location: County Record Offices, Des Moines, IA, Time: April 15, 2015, 1:05 P.M.

_3rd Person POV_

Saber and Rush found out that information involving families could be found at the record offices in the building behind the capitol. As they taxied inside, Saber turned to Rush.

"Rush, is your I.D. up to date? I'm not sure if my I.D. would pass at all."

Rush gave a nod, "It should be. I don't know why it wouldn't be as of now."

Saber nodded, "Well, let's hope so."

Saber and Rush entered the building, and went into county record offices. As they taxied inside, Rush spoke up.

"Hi, we're looking for information on a Corsair named Saber Sparkplugs."

The forklift searched up the name, but came back empty-handed, "I'm sorry, we couldn't find any major information on a Saber Sparkplugs, but we did find a Gloria Sparkplugs who had a baby named Saber."

Saber spoke up.

"Do you have any information on her?"

The forklift looked at Saber, "Yeah, it says she died in 1941, and is buried in Oak Tree Cemetery. Is that all?"

Saber tried to speak up, but couldn't speak.

Rush turned to the forklift, "Yes, that is all. Thank you."

Rush led Saber out of the offices.

As soon as Saber, and Rush made it outside, Saber spoke up, "Let's go to Oak Tree Cemetery.

Location: Oak Tree Cemetery, Des Moines, IA, Time: April 15, 2:00 P.M.

_3rd Person POV_

Saber, and Rush landed outside the cemetery, and taxied inside. The tombstones were old, and falling apart.

As Saber looked around, he spotted a Corsair ahead, "Rush, is that Skipper?"

Rush looked up, "Yeah, I think it is him."

Saber, and Rush moved closer to Skipper, when suddenly he called out, "I know you're here, Saber. Stop sneaking around and get over here."

Saber taxied over to Skipper, who was parked in front of a tombstone that was more intact then the others.

Gloria Sparkplugs

Built: July 6, 1938 Died: April 15, 1941

Loving Mother

Saber was confused, "Skipper, why are you here?"

Skipper sighed, "Saber, I don't know how to say this, but I'm your father."

Saber's mouth dropped in shock, "What?"

Skipper turned to Saber, "I'm... Your.. Father.."

Saber shook his engine cowl, "No, your not my father!"

Saber turned, and quickly taxied away to take off. He quickly started his engine, and took off into the sky. Several questions flew through Saber's engine, but none could be answered. Suddenly, spinning helicopter blades were heard.

A voice shouted, _**"We got him in our sights. We copy that. All copters engage! Shut him down, but leave him alive."**_

Suddenly, an EMP burst was fired at Saber, "Woah!" Saber quickly dodged the EMP.

Several more EMP's fired, and one collided with Saber, "Ahh!" Saber started to lose altitude. Suddenly, a net grabbed him from falling.

As Saber started to black out, a voice spoke up, _**"We got him! Rendezvous back at the base!"**_ Saber's eyes opened, and closed repeatedly before he went unconscious.

* * *

Ooooooooooh, Cliffhanger! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Happy National Aviation Day everybody!


	4. Captured

Still I Fly: Love & War

Summary: Saber Sparkplugs is many things. A former war-plane, a racer, a firefighter, and now a soon-to-be husband to the love of his life. When old memories of the past resurface, and the government group that made who he was returns, can Saber protect everyone that he loves?

Chapter 4: Captured

Location: Secret Government Base, Somewhere in Nevada, Time: April 16, 2014, 2:00 A.M.

_3rd Person POV_

Saber groaned as a bright white light shined in his eyes, "Ah, that's bright. Skipper? Rush? Is that you?"

There was an audible exhale of breath next to Saber. "S-Saber?" It was Rush. The Corsair didn't look like he was in the best condition, as if he'd been roughed up.

Saber stared at Rush in shock, "Rush, what the heck happened to you?"

"I…" Rush thought for a moment, "...can't remember. I can't remember anything past… past you discovering that you're Skipper's son."

Saber looked towards Skipper, and saw he was pretty damaged. His propellers were bent, and his landing gear was twisted. "Dad? Are you okay?"

Skipper wasn't well, though he was far from fatally injured. He looked over to his son and gave a weak smile. "I've taken worse." It was true, he had been in far worse condition after Glendalcanal.

Suddenly, the sound of wheels came into the room, "Well, well, well. Looks who's back into the lab. It's been a long time Subject 053."

Saber looked up and saw a car that he was never hoping to see again, "Simmons." Saber spit the name out like venom, "What do you want?"

Simmons let off an evil chuckle, "What do I want? I want the super-plane serum that flows through your oil lines."

Saber scoffed, "You'll never get it from me."

The car huffed, "We'll see about that." He looked at his guards. "Keep them secure. I'll deal with _them_ later. We have other things to do." The way Simmons said it made both a deep dread and fuel-boiling anger rise up in Saber.

Skipper and Rush glanced at each other as Simmons drove out of the room. Rush, still foggy from waking up, didn't yet realize they were tightly bound with chains. "What was that all about?" he asked Saber.

Saber glanced at Rush, "It's not important right now. What is important is to figure out how to escape," Saber glanced around trying to find faults in the security.

Rush looked down at his wings and, for the first time saw chains. He struggled against them but to no avail. "Good luck with that," he said, being as optimistic as ever.

Saber closed his eyes, "Come on, think! There's got to be a fault somewhere." Saber looked around, and did not see any faults. "I give. It's pointless."

Skipper snorted, "Not pointless, just foolish."

Saber looked at Skipper with a glare, "How is this foolish?! We are trapped here, and unable to escape!"

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "Your tactic is foolish. The notion of escaping is obvious." He glanced at the guards blocking both exits of the room. They betrayed no sign of emotion, almost as if they were robots. "But being trapped here, that's what we decide. We can decide if we're trapped or simply obliged to staying here. I choose obliged, not chained."

Saber relaxed somewhat, "Okay, then what do we do?"

"We need to surrender. It's against all the government stands for to hold us, _free_ planes and veterans of war, like prisoners."

Saber looked at Skipper, "You're kidding, right? Skipper, they don't stand for government. They may be a government agency, but these guys don't to take to well to rules of democracy. These guys are experimenters! They can and will experiment on us if we surrender!"

Skipper would not be shot down in this matter. "They're going to 'experiment' on us if we stand here in chains anyway. Why not at last have _some_ freedom before we're tested as guinea pigs, eh?" The Corsair was speaking more out of outrage.

Saber looked at Skipper determined, "Skipper, I will not allow what happened to me happen to you two. We are getting out of here, RIGHT NOW!" Saber started his engine, and pulled against the chains. The chains started to groan.

Rush almost laughed at Saber. Those chains weren't going to budge. If this was an agency full of scientists they'd have grade A steel and who knew what else holding them from going anywhere soon.

Saber pushed his engine into max torque, "I'm not going to GIVE UP!" Saber pulled harder, and the chains groaned even louder.

Skipper saw the guards turn to their attention, looking ready for a fight if need be. The old war plane would have done the same as Saber if only he were younger. He hated to admit it but he was far from in prime condition, especially now. Just thinking about starting his engine, let alone pushing it to max torque made phantom pain flare through his engine.

Suddenly, one of the chains holding Saber snapped, "Come on, just a little more."

Rush's eyes widened. "Saber…" he started. The guards drew guns, guns that could easily kill a B-29 on the highest setting. Even at mid power could the gun kill a plane the size of a Corsair.

More chains started to snap. Saber saw that the guards had pulled their guns out. Thinking of a stupid and crazy idea, he activated his guns on his wings, "Please still have ammo." Saber pulled as hard as he could, and the final chain snapped. Saber pulled his gun triggers, and opened fire.

It was chaos. For a few minutes there was yelling, gunshots, and a frenzy of action. More than once did oil -nobody could tell whose- flew through the air in droplets, spattering against the ground and making it hard to gain any ground on either sides.

By the time the action cleared, the guards were dead or severely injured. Only one remained standing and he was trembling, unable to move from where he stood.

Saber started panting, "Asta la vista, Baby." Saber fired off a round, killing the last guard.

There was a pained howl from where Rush sat. The Corsair ground his teeth as his own oil mingled with the tears running down his nose. A bullet wound, gushing slick, black oil was present just above the intake flaps on his nose. His eyes were wild, filled with the light of both pain and anger. "Those damn guards! I officially hate this place!" he yelled. He wasn't injured badly internally wise but where he'd been hit was still painful.

Saber looked at Rush's injuries, "I think we'll be okay. I just got to get this patched up." Saber found a roll of duct tape nearby, and grabbed it. Wrapping the injury, he spoke up,"There, that should hold, I hope."

Rush had to try his best not to flinch away as his wounds were wrapped. "Fine. It's fine. Now if you can find a way to get us out of here," he waggled one wing, still laden with chains, "Then I'd be your best friend."

Saber smiled, "You got it, Rush." Saber quickly looked around for anything that could free Rush and Skipper. As he looked around, he found a blowtorch. "It will have to do." Saber turned around, and saw Simmons pointing a gun at Skipper.

"Ah, ah. Put that blowtorch down, and your father won't get any bullet holes."

Saber growled, "Leave my dad ALONE."

Simmons let an evil chuckle off, "I don't think so."

* * *

Cliffhaaaaanger! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, I have a preview for a sequel to this story. Here we go.

(Disney's Planes: Fire & Rescue Teaser Trailer-Modified for this story.)

_**Everyday. They put they're gear on.**_

_**It takes Speed. Altitude. And Guts.**_

_**To be a Rider.**_

_**Still I Fly**_

_**Dragons of Propwash**_

_**(Shows a corn field with a boy, and his dragon flying.)**_

_**Come on, bud. Let's go!**_

_**(Propwash Junction, Minnesota) **_

_**Who are you guys?**_

_**I'm Hiccup and this is Toothless.**_

_**Coming soon**_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the preview. Stay tuned!


	5. Freedom

Still I Fly: Love & War

Summary: Saber Sparkplugs is many things. A former war-plane, a racer, a firefighter, and now a soon-to-be husband to the love of his life. When old memories of the past resurface, and the government group that made who he was returns, can Saber protect everyone that he loves?

Chapter 5: Freedom

Location: Secret Government Base, Somewhere in Nevada, Time: April 16, 2014, 2:15 A.M.

_3rd Person POV_

Saber glared at Simmons, "Now you're father and I will be taking our leave," Simmons started pushing Skipper away when suddenly he got electrocuted, and passed out. A purple Jaguar drove in with an older blue Aston Martin.

The Aston Martin spoke up with a british accent. "Miss Shiftwell, you couldn't have had more perfect timing."

The purple Jaguar smiled, "Thanks, Finn."

Saber shook his engine cowl, thinking that he was seeing things, "Who are you guys?"

The car named Finn turned to look at Saber, "Allow me to introduce myself. Finn McMissile, British Intelligence. This is my partner, Miss Holley Shiftwell."

Skipper spoke up, "Introductions can come later, we need to get out of here."

Meanwhile, Simmons had just started to wake up. Saber taxied over to him, and swiftly knocked him out once more.

Saber smirked, "You're in trouble now." Finn drove over, and slapped a wheel boot on him.

The three Corsair's sighed. It was over.

Location: Propwash Junction, Minnesota, Time: April 20, 2014, 12:00 P.M.

_3rd Person POV_

It had been four days since, Saber, Skipper, and Rush had returned to Propwash. Everyone welcomed them home, especially Elena, and Dipper, who had both missed them very much. Dipper started stalking Rush like she did to Dusty. It was scary, but funny. Eventually, Rush got annoyed, but he ended up being best friends with her. Dusty, and Ishani were expecting their first plane.

Saber, and Elena went on their honeymoon, and returned with good news. Dipper was going to have a little brother or sister. Sparkfire, Saber's adopted daughter went off to college. But there was one more surprise for Saber, and Skipper.

Location: Propwash Junction, Minnesota, Time: April 25, 2014, 1:00 P.M.

_3rd Person POV_

A female Corsair painted in fresh navy blue paint landed in Propwash. Looking around, she saw a green fuel truck, and taxied over to him.

"Excuse me, Sir?" The green fuel truck turned around. "Hi, I'm Chug. Welcome to Propwash Junction, Home of Dusty Crophopper, and Saber Sparkplugs. How may I help you?"

The Corsair spoke up, "I'm looking for Skipper Riley?"

Chug looked at her, "He's over there at his flight school," Chug turned so he was facing towards Skipper, "He's teaching the younger generation how to fly."

The female Corsair taxied over nervously, her wheels wobbling. She finally reached the group, "Skipper?"

Skipper looked up, and gasped, "Gloria?" The two Corsairs embraced. Skipper released her from the hug, "I thought you were dead. Your son.. I mean, our son is famous now."

Gloria gasped, "Saber?" Skipper nodded, "Yeah, he's actually over there. Don't worry, explanations can come later."

Gloria taxied over to Saber as fast as her wobbly wheels would let her, "Saber?"

Saber turned around, and gasped, "Mom?" Saber rushed forwards, and embraced her, "You were dead, I saw your grave!"

Gloria sighed, "I was dead, but the hospital actually managed to revive me, but I couldn't tell anyone I was alive, so they put another female Corsair in my place. I wanted to come, and find you, but I couldn't find you at all. I missed you so much!" Gloria started to cry.

Saber embraced his mother, "Mom, the past is in the past. What matters now is that were a family again. You, me, and dad." Saber hugged his mom as Skipper taxied over, and got in on the hug.

Location: Propwash Junction, Minnesota, Time: April 25, 2014, 5:00 P.M.

Author's Note: I Will Always Return (Finale) by Bryan Adams plays in the background of this following scene. Listen to if when you read it.

_Saber's POV_

(Shows Propwash Junction from the air.)

This is Propwash Junction. The planes, and cars here are friendly, even though they can sometimes be grumpy.(Cough**Skipper**Cough.) We may be a small community, be we fly strong. Even though our town has problems just like any other town, know this. Whatever problems there are, we fix them. Whatever keeps us on the ground, we fight back against it. We will not taxi on the ground. We will FLY.

(Shows Saber, Skipper, Gloria, Dusty, and Rush flying off into the sunset.)

* * *

Hey, everyone I hoped you enjoyed the final chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story, and it's predecessors. While it may be the end of Saber's saga, the next story will feature him. Stay tuned for the second chapter of the fourth story: Still I Fly: Dragons of Propwash. Until next time!


End file.
